


forever and a day

by sunsetveins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Crying, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Immortal Husbands, Immortality, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Pillow Talk, alec is sappy af, all of the heavy implications, and alec cries a lot, and also, and needed a good cry, and very overwhelmed, because there's some immortality talk in here guys, but rest assured that theyre soulmates, but they're so happy okay, he deserves the world, i guess there's, oh my god they were soulmates, this has no set timeline feel free to place it anywhere, this is the self indulgent alec crying fic that i think he needs rn, this isnt a soulmate au, with all of his heart and soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Alec realizes that Magnus is the love of his life in the early morning.orthe one where Alec realizes that Magnus is his soulmate and becomes overwhelmed by the idea that Magnus feels the sameaka the self indulgent fic where Alec gets to cry in his boyfriend's arms





	forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i'm obsessed with the idea of shadowhunters only falling in love once, but i am. that's my excuse for the one sentence mentioning it.

Alec realizes that Magnus is the love of his life in the early morning. 

It’s calm and quiet. The only sound that Alec can truly make out is the even breaths Magnus is taking, slow and steady. A reminder that he’s safe and here, that the darkness has not yet won, not when Alec still has something to fight for. The realization comes when he shifts, curling himself around Alec’s frame and resting his head over his heart. The realization comes when Alec lets himself admit that he cannot live without this. 

This moment. This feeling. This man. He cannot live without them. Loving and fighting for Magnus Bane has become an integral part of Alec, as necessary to his continued survival as breathing. He fears that if he were to lose him, he would lose himself.

Magnus Bane is the love of his life. There will never be another. _Shadowhunters only love once._

He thinks that this should scare him, but some part of him settles instead. It becomes another part of him, another piece of the puzzle he’s been slowly putting together ever since he met Magnus. It’s just another fact he’s learning about himself, one that has been destined to come to light since Alec was born. He and Magnus have been in the works since the beginning of time itself. That’s something Alec will always believe. Something as wonderful and beautiful as what they share doesn’t come along by chance. 

Magnus would call them soulmates. He has before, in passing jokes and teasing comments pressed into Alec’s skin or whispered in his ear. Alec has always rolled his eyes, turned his increasingly red face away, and locked the words away in a compartment in his brain to revisit in the quiet of their bedroom. He does so now, turning the words around in his head, and he finds himself smiling. _Soulmates._ That’s a brilliant description. 

“Soulmate,” Alec whispers, testing the word on his tongue. It feels like something rights itself, like perhaps the world has stopped spinning for just a second and then resumed once again in light of this revelation that Alec has had. 

“Yes, darling?” Magnus mumbles, blinking his eyes open and staring up at Alec. He can’t help but jump, just ever so slightly. Magnus laughs, a low rumbling sound that causes Alec to flush. “You’re adorable.”

“Am not,” Alec mutters. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

Magnus shifts, moving so that he can sit up against the pillows and look at Alec properly. Alec follows his lead, turning so that he’s faced towards his boyfriend. Magnus smiles and shakes his head, still laughing quietly.

“You were thinking loud enough to wake the dead, my love,” he teases, reaching over to poke Alec’s flushed cheeks. “Were they good thoughts?”

“They were,” Alec says quietly. He tangles his fingers together and fidgets, avoiding Magnus’ gaze. “At least, I hope so.”

“You hope so?” Magnus asks. He reaches for Alec’s hands, running his fingers down Alec’s arm until he reaches his wrist and gently pulls. Alec allows him to take his hand and intertwine their fingers, using his other pick at the bedsheets. 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Alec thinks maybe Magnus will let him ignore the question entirely, but then Magnus squeezes his hand and he glances towards him. His boyfriend’s eyes are warm, some combination of melted gold and amber. His thumb is rubbing up and down in soothing motions, and it’s an anchor that Alec needs. Magnus is good at that. He always knows what Alec needs, most of time before Alec can ever begin to realize it himself. It’s the combination of that anchor and those beautiful, kind eyes that causes Alec to be brave.

“You’re the love of my life,” Alec murmurs, eyes burning as something lodges itself in his throat and refuses to leave. “You’re everything that I ever dreamed of and so much more, Magnus Bane. I was laying here with your head on my chest and the knowledge that for this moment, nothing else had to matter, and I realized that I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you, and every part of me belongs not only to you, but to that feeling that takes over me every time I hear your name. You’re the love of my life. It’s as complicated and as simple as that.” 

_“Alexander,”_ Magnus breathes, shaky and quiet. It’s almost a gasp, but Alec hears no surprise laced in that single word, that name that sets Alec’s whole world on fire. 

“You’re my soulmate,” he shrugs, trying for some kind of nonchalance that he’s sure falls flat. He bites his lip and takes a deep breath, a single tear falling from his eye as he looks at Magnus. “I hope that’s a good thought.”

Magnus shakes his head, and Alec can read the disbelief as clear as words on a page. His heart seems to stop, and he can’t really breathe around the lump in his throat. He nods, clenching his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at Magnus anymore, and just maybe so that he won’t cry. 

Suddenly, the hand still holding onto his own tightens into a death grip. Alec’s eyes fly open and he meets Magnus’ gaze. The determination both frightens him and allows hope to seep into his racing thoughts.

“You wonderful, stupid angel,” Magnus says, smiling as brightly as the sun itself. Alec can’t breathe. 

_“‘I hope that’s a good thought,’”_ he mocks, imitating Alec in a fashion that would normally amuse him. The confusing mixture of hope and terror in Alec’s veins doesn’t allow that this time. “I’ve been saying that we’re soulmates all along, darling. Surely you knew that I believed it?”

“I thought you were joking,” Alec mumbles. Magnus laughs, and it’s a sound so full of joy that Alec can’t help but smile.

“No, you beautiful Nephilim. I meant it. We’re soulmates, Alexander. I believe that. I was only ever waiting for you to catch up.” Magnus is smiling so widely that his eyes are crinkling in the corners, and Alec doesn’t know if there’s ever been a sight more beautiful than this. He doesn’t believe there could be, because the world wouldn’t be able to contain it. 

Slowly, Magnus allows his smile to calm. He brings his free hand to rest over their joined hands, his gaze softening from that blazing joy to something less daunting. 

“You’re the love of my life, too, Alexander,” he confesses, bringing their joined hands to his mouth. He presses a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand, and then he lowers them to his lap. Alec moves closer to him, until their knees are pressed together and he can count the specks of glitter still clinging to Magnus’ skin from the day before. “You’re it for me, you know?” 

“You don’t have to say that,” Alec tells him. It settles a worry he’d buried deep down, covered up by things less selfish, but he can’t let Magnus believe it’s something he has to say, something he has to mean. Alec will love him for the rest of his life either way, and be grateful for every moment.

“I do, because I mean it. There’s no one after you, Alexander. You’re my happy ending, and that’s more than fine with me.” 

Alec shakes his head, begging himself not to give in to how overwhelmed he feels. 

“I’m going to love you forever,” he says, desperate and heartbroken. He can’t promise that. He doesn’t know if forever is a possibility for him, not without losing some vital aspect of himself. Even then, he’d never be invincible. But by the angel, he’d give anything if he could be. He’d love Magnus for an eternity if given the chance. 

“You’re it for me,” Magnus repeats, smiling so patiently that Alec can’t keep himself from sobbing. “Whatever that may mean is more than fine with me, my angel.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Alec hiccups, gasping with every breath even as Magnus wipes his tears away. Everything feels like it's too much and not enough. All he knows is that he's desperate to make Magnus understand that he loves him, and that he'd love him forever if he could. He wants to. The thought of leaving Magnus by himself is devastating. “I love you, and I’ll love you for as long as I can. Please let me.”

“Shh, sweetness,” Magnus hushes, pulling Alec into a hug. It’s clumsy and sort of uncomfortable, but Alec sobs into Magnus’ neck anyway. “I’ll do anything in my power to keep you for as long as I can. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, Alexander.”

“Forever,” Alec demands, weak and muffled by Magnus’ skin. “Keep me forever.”

“If it’s in my power, then I promise that I will, darling. As long as that’s what you want, I’ll try everything.”

Alec nods desperately, tightening his arms around Magnus. The arms holding him to Magnus tighten in response, and Alec cries harder. “I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I’m so sorry.”

“None of that,” Magnus says, his voice becoming scratchy and thick. “I’ll start crying if you start apologizing, Alexander. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I’m a mess and nothing is fair. It's not fair, Magnus,” Alec insists, sniffling in an attempt to breathe. 

“It's okay,” Magnus says. His voice cracks. “It's all going to be okay.” 

Magnus’ hand begins running up and down Alec’s back, and what would normally cause electric shocks to race down his spine instead becomes a soothing comfort. He tries to breathe, tries to calm down so he can regain some semblance of control over the situation. It works somewhat, but not fully. Not enough to make Alec want to remove his face from the safety of Magnus’ neck.

“I'm sorry that I ruined our morning,” Alec mumbles. Magnus turns and presses a kiss to the top of Alec's head. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Alexander,” Magnus assures. “I have a feeling that you may have needed this, actually.”

The _we_ in place of the _you_ in that statement is unspoken, but Alec hears it anyway. It doesn't make the statement any less true. They'd both needed this, but perhaps more than anything Alec had just needed to cry. 

Magnus had known that, and the thought causes Alec to smile, just the tiniest hint of a grin, because Magnus has always known Alec better than he knows himself. 

“I love you,” Alec whispers, raising his head from Magnus’ neck. Magnus brings his hands up and wipes at his damp cheeks, smiling softly as he kisses Alec’s nose.

“I love you, too,” he responds quietly. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” 

Alec shakes his head, blinking tiredly as he does. He leans forward slowly and presses a kiss to Magnus’ mouth, smiling when Magnus leans in for another as he’s pulling away. “What if I want to find out?”

Magnus hums, resting his hands on the base of Alec’s neck and pulling him into another kiss. After a few moments, he pulls back and rests his forehead against Alec’s, eyes shining as he grins. “That would take forever and a day, my love.” 

He's not certain it's a promise he can keep, but in this moment he knows that he would do anything in his power to be able to, because Magnus Bane is his soulmate, the love of his life, and Magnus Bane deserves an eternal happy ending. 

“I'm up for the challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
